


Distance

by phantasieslide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Tumblr: phandomficfests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasieslide/pseuds/phantasieslide
Summary: Dan and Phil try to have ‘skype’ sex but the screen freezes.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> written for [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) “Wankers Day” flash fic fest.

“Yeah … oh fuck … Phil … I’m gonna -”

“Nooo, no no no … not now … fuuuuck!” Phil hammered mindlessly on the space button.

Dan and him were skyping. Well, they had been. Before the connection had broken up mid orgasm. Dan had been just about to come, when the screen froze and his desperate words only echoed in Phil’s mind.

Now Phil’s room was silent, just his heavy breathing and the beating of his heart were audible. Phil’s orgasms had gotten ruined before it even happened. He wanted to come with Dan. They wanted to feel close together, to feel close.

There was only so much they could do to close this two-hundred miles distance between them. It wasn’t just wanking. It was more. It was beaming each other in the other ones bedroom, even just for seconds.

But Dan wasn’t there anymore. Just a blurry picture of that beautiful body, with a red pinched face. Dan was gone. Phil went limp and numb.

Phil always felt empty the moment after orgasm, seeing the mess he had produced and Dan on his laptop, not in his arms. Sometimes Phil cried after they saw each other off. The realisation of distance was too much to take sometimes. They would be together, in a while, wouldn’t they?

Phil had to believe they would. It was the only thought keeping him from losing his mind. The only way he was able to cope with the feeling of having found the love of his life, but not being near him.

He had made his decision. This was it. This was the man he wanted to love and care for his entire life. He wanted to love him and he wanted him to love back. He wanted to settle down and plant a tree and start a family. Dan was it for Phil.

Phil had made his decision. The decision to let go of all his fears and insecurities. He had decided to become vulnerable. This was the man, the man finally worth it.

Phil was ready. Ready to surrender everything else, for Dan. He was ready to jump and trust for Dan to catch him and never let go.

Phil was ready.

“Phil, omg what happened? I am so sorry. I wasn’t able to hold it.” Dan’s voice was there again. He wasn’t gone. He was just there in Phil’s bedroom.

“I love you, Dan.” Phil smiled.

“Uhm, I love you, too babe. Did you finish?” Dan was surprised and a little confused.

“No”, Phil laughed: “See, still hard”

“Ok let’s go then.” Dan shuffled closer to his camera to show Phil more of his twinky body and his penis, that looked rawed and still red, although it was nice and petite again.

“Wait a second.” Phil needed to get something out of his mind. Dan shuffled a bit backwards and eyed his lover concerned.

“I know you’re gonna study Laws in Manchester. I am gonna move there, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@phantasieslide](https://phantasieslide.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is highly appreciated


End file.
